the violet grin
by XxXJokersGrrlXxX
Summary: what happens when a gothic girl named bella meats teh joker! joker/oc rated M for latter chappies... RNR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: helllooooo guyz. dis is my first story everrrrr, so i hope you like it, i worked really hard on it an dtried to make it as realistic as possible. READ AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

My name is Bella Lolita Ravencroft, and i have an interesting story to tell you. its the storey of how i became the Joker's girlfriend and lover.

to start off, i have shoulderlenght purple hair with green streaks (get it) with straight bangs that go above my eyes that are green like acid, and in the right light, shine like emeralds in dim light. sOme people, including my honie, tell me how i'm so beautiful, i don't need to wear maek-up but i do it anyway. i wear green eyeshadow and purple eyelinder with gree mascara and bright red lipstick on my full, rosy lips. my skin is naturally white like porceline and, like my baby says, i have "cheekbones that cut".

i am sixteen years old, but act very growned up for me age n know a lot more stuff about the world and crime and math then most adults. my joker says that i'm the smartest 16 year old he's ever met, nay, the smartest woman he's ever met and one of teh best criminals besides himself.

Speaking of that, on the streets and in the crim eworld they call me the violet grin (geddit cuz i'm the jokers sidekick and i have violet hair) and i am the most feared criminal aside from the joker n the most ruthless. aside from that i am very humble an have serious depression and cut myself evn though my boyfreind doesn't like it and tries too stop me.

Let me tell you how all this mess got started.

* * *

**A/N**: Wellllll, i hope you guyz like this first part. more to come!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: ty for the good reveiws! ill rlly try harder 2 get it better this time! this chappie was rlly hard 2 write b/cuz it had raep n stuff, but it is rlly impotent to tha charactar.

* * *

in my former life, i was the daughter of a very rich business man, however i was treated very badly. one knight (geddit dark knight) i was laying in my bed sleeping when my dad came in. i could see his shadow in my door way as he slowly crept toward me at a rapidq pace. "what is it daddy?" i asked, but he didnt say antything, so i was like, 'are you okay, daddy?"

suddenly he was over my bed and i couldnt see his eyes and he leaned over and pinned me down as i struggled even tho i didn't kno that he would hurt me yet it guess im just instinctive like that. i smellt the alcohol on his breath and knew he was drunk. 'my baby girl' he weezed into my face 'your gonna make me happy 2nite."

"no, daddy no!" i screamed, trying to fight him off but he had pinned me down and i couldnnt move and then he stuck his dick in my you know what and did it to me. i cryed over and over for him to stop but he kept going and it hurt a lot.

after he was done he grabbed my neck and said in my face, 'if you ever tell anyone, i'll kill you, you foolish bitch' i cryed myself to sleep with blood seeping out of my you know what that nite.

* * *

**A/N**: well i hope that chappie wasnt toooo hard on u lol, i promise the next one will be much better and let you see more of her charactar. Love and CUPCAKES, Sarah. 6


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: i've been recieving some flames and some people saying offensive things about my writting and i would just like to say that im trying my hardest 2 write a good storey and i dont appreciat ppl saying that im joking and am not real. I AM TOTLY REAL, OKAY?? i mean, i dont see what the problem is with writting a storey n posting it on the internt why cant peple just enjoy a good storey once in a while geez... ne ways, ty to all of my good reviewers n i guess ill try an dbe better kay

* * *

The next day i woke up and got dressed in my MCR corset (AN: if u don't know who they are then your a prep) with lace around the edges and red leather miniskirt with red fishnets and black combat boots then went up to my knees. i put on my red eyeshadow (cause my make up was done diffrent then) and put on lots of black eyeliner and red liptick. then i put on my skull rings and my crusafix necklace my hair was different then too it was just a black bob with banks above my eyes.

i got a little depressed bcuz of what happened to me the night before and I cut my wrists while listening to some depressing Marilyn Manson music and then drank some of the blood becuz i'm a vampire.

* * *

**A/N**: i hope that was better and it showed the depth of my charractar so fukk you pozerz.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: srry i was on vacation in england for a few weeks it was really fun and an exzillerating experience anyway... sum of you haters are jus jelous of my artistic talent and arent' brave enough to post ur own creations on the internets so you just make fun of other ppls... ur all prpes and shud go pic on other preps, OKAY?? ne way thankies to all of my good reviewers... this is for you!

* * *

then i went to Gotham highschool where all of the preppy bitches were like, "ew look at that gothic girl" and I stuck up my middle finger at them and called them posers then i joined my group of friends called "the group" and said hi to them. They were Raven, Crimson, Sara, Crow, and Vampire. they were all really smart and misunderstood and were depressed like me. so we sat down on a bench and listened to depressing music and talked about how depressed we were and slit our wrists and drank blood together until suddenly...

THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION!!

green smoke went everywhere and we laughed when all of the prepz and posers coughed because they coudln't handle the smoke and then suddenly i couldn't see anything anymore and was like wtf when i was grabbed by someone.

"let me go you ignorant fool!" i screamed as I fought against the strong arms that held me. he clamepd a dominateing hand over my mouth.

"Ssssh, little girl. you have a little fight in you. i like that." he held a knife against my neck and i screamed and tried to bite him but he held me down as he flew away with me in his arms and i passed out.

* * *

**A/N**: see, this was rlly important to the plot OKAY??


End file.
